Alessandra "Outrider" Castillo
Alessandra "Outrider" Castillo ' is a specialist in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, and also appears in Call of Duty: Heroes. Castillo is a member of Brazil's special forces, where she specializes in eliminating enemies from long ranges. Within Call of Duty: Black Ops III her operator exclusive equipment is: *'''Specialist Weapon: Sparrow *'Specialist Ability:' Vision Pulse Within Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 her operator exclusive equipment is: *'Specialist Weapon:' Sparrow *'Special Issue Equipment:' Hawk Biography According to her transmissions and her biography, Alessandra Castilo grew up on the streets of one of Brazil's most infamous favelas. When she was a young adult (an age considered to be old in the favela), she began following a group of rich gangsters. While in pursuit, she accidentally ended up in one of the worst parts of the favela. Once discovered by gang members, a chase ensured, but she managed to run into a squad of soldiers in the Brazil army. The squad leader complimented Alessandra on her recon skills, and this incentive inspired her to join the army when she turned 18. Once in the military, she joined special forces and took the callsign Outrider. Outrider is the least cybernetically enhanced specialist, having no visible cybernetics, except for a single augmented arm on some skins. She seems to get along with most specialists, minus Prophet and Seraph, asking the former what has he done to himself and telling the latter to "chill out". Transmissions 5.1: Favela +++Decrypt Success Analytics: Favela de Rochinha, Gang Activity Tags: NULL Header Ends +++ Outrider: "Growing up on the streets of Favela de Rochinha in the forties was no joke, gang violence everywhere, children killing each other over the corners they sold drugs on. Among the street kids, twenty-two was considered old age, most didn't make it that far. Me, I got lucky. I spotted that the gangs kept clear of an international mission that supplied food and medicine to the local residents, I used to hang out nearby, staying out of trouble, they noticed me, and soon I was helping out, guiding them through the streets to make deliveries. They took me in and gave me a pretty good education, gave me the chance to make something of myself. Without them, damn, I doubt I would've seen my eighteenth birthday." 6.1: Mission +++Decrypt Success Analytics: NULL Tags: Crowd Sense, Self-Trained, Over Confident Header Ends +++ Outrider: "The mission was in the tallest building in the neighborhood. It was made of brick and was there well before the shantytown that built around it. From the roof I could see for miles, could watch the half million residents of Rochinha going about their lives in the streets below. I loved spending my evenings watching them move around, learning the patterns...that ebb and flow in crowds, you know? I move across the rooftops, following people who caught my eye, predicting where they were heading, and getting ahead of them before acquiring them again. I got good at finding my way around too. I was fearless, jumping from roof to roof without a thought I might screw up and fall into the streets below. I felt good up there, invincible even. That's when you relax, that's when you stop paying attention. And that's when you make mistakes." 7.1: Witness +++Decrypt Success Analytics: Gang, Execution Tags: Agile, Quick Thinking Header Ends +++ Outrider: "One night, I was following one of my targets across town, a bunch of rich city kids out in the favela looking for kicks. I lost them. I was so intent on finding them I stopped paying attention to where I was. Ended up deep, deep inside the territory of the most notorious drug gang in Rochinha. Stupid. I saw a bunch of gang bangers on the street below, holding pistols on some rival kids that they had on their knees. Pop pop pop! They executed them right there. I must've made a sound. They looked up, saw me started shouting. Man, I booked it out of there so fast, fast as I could. I could hear them chasing after me, I had to lose them, you know? I jump roof to roof, bullets burning past me. I kept trying to keep cover between us, I was sure I was gonna die. Then it came to me, what I had to do if I wanted to live. I'd lost track of where I was, maybe they'd do the same. 8.1: Calling +++Decrypt Success Analytics: Gang, Police, Spec-Ops, Winslow Accord, ZDF Tags: Initiative, Natural Survivor Header Ends +++ Outrider: "With the gang hot on my heels, I led them across the rooftops before dropping down to street level, right in front of a UPP Patrol, the riot cops they send to keep favelas quiet. Stupid kids followed me, and were instantly outgunned. Favela policia, they don't take any chances. The cop who questioned me was ex-army. He was impressed with my agility and the initiative I'd shown, asked me if I'd considered going into the military. I'd never given it a thought, honestly, I didn't have any kind of plan for what I was going to do with my life. So on my eighteenth birthday, armed with a letter of recommendation from the cop, I turned up at a recruitment office. His suspicions were right. The skills I'd learned on the rooftops of the favela got me selected for spec-ops training. Ten years later, I'm Winslow Accord's special forces, currently serving alongside the ZDF in Zurich. Not bad for a kid from the streets, huh?" (laughs) 9.1: Debrief +++Decrypt Success Analytics: NULL Tags: NULL Header Ends +++ ??: (clearing throat) "Based on the requirements layed out at the start of this procurement process, I'm certain that the intelligence gathered in the dossiers in front of you will lead you to conclude that the eight referenced individuals will be the best subjects for your program. Further, I believe that the plant you specified be placed amongst them will independently verify my findings. As instructed, the intelligence was gathered covertly, using a number of measures-" ?? 2: "Are you certain they were unaware of your surveillance?" ??: "Yes, sir, I stake my reputation." ?? 2: "There's more at stake here than your reputation." ??: "Sir, yes sir." ?? 2: "Very well. Leave us. We were never here. We have never spoken." Quotes Selection Match Start In Combat Taunts Call of Duty: Heroes Outrider makes an appearance in Call of Duty: Heroes. Gallery Outrider BO3.jpg|Outrider being revealed holding her Sparrow in the reveal trailer for Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Outrider model BO4.jpg|Outrider model for Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Outrider Cheerleader.jpg|Outrider's Zombie Apocalypse outfit: The Cheerleader. Outrider Zombie apocalypse.jpg|Outrider's Zombie Apocalypse outfit Wallpaper. Outrider closeup.jpg|Outrider's "The Cheerleader" close up. Outrider Operation Dark Divide Blood Moon outfit BO4.jpg|Outrider's Operation: Dark Divide "Blood Moon" Superhero outfit in Black Ops 4. Outrider Dark Divide Blood Moon wallpaper BO4.jpg|Outrider's "Blood Moon" outfit wallpaper in Black Ops 4 Outrider Op Dark Divide close up BO4.jpg|Outrider "Blood Moon" close up. Trivia ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 4'' * During Operation Dark Divide, Outrider was given the superheroine alias "Blood Moon", and was aligned with the heroes in their struggle against the supervillains. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Specialists Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Specialists Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Characters